Ichijou Tsukino/D×D: Twice Critical
月野一条|Romaji = Berorīna no īvu~iru pīsu Tsukino ichi-jō|Affiliations = Berolina Paimon Ichijou Tsukino|Abilities = Various Memento Iron Maiden Limited immortality|Members = Ichijou Tsukino(Main persona)}} Ichijou Tsukino(月野一条; Tsukino ichi-jō), nicknamed 'The Hellion'(悪たれ; akutake) is the main persona of Berolina Paimon's peerage and her Queen, therefore one of the main antagonists of DxD: Twice Critical. Previously a depressed, suicidal young college student, he was found by Berolina and turned into her Queen, discovering with her his own Sacred Gear and potential, soon joining her for her rise of power in order to find 'the happiest person alive' and strip it from anything. Berolina's main assassin and a serial killer who uses his several other personas in order to escape punishment, he's dreaded by all supernatural creatures and factions due to his abilities and habit of lying about them, he's Takumi Higurashi's and Elizabeth White's main rival. Appearance Despite to all the shades and people he has killed all over the years, Ichijou's default appearance is that of a young-looking college student of spiky black hair, shiny green eyes in a constant frown and slender yet muscular body type, although he used to be a lot smaller and skinnier than his current appearance. For being a student of Kuoh academy, he wears the typical lined white shirt and black pants, formal brown shoes and the black jacket with white labels and black tie. In any other situation outside school, he wears formal suits and smokes in order to look presentable. Personality Ichijou is first presented as a merciless and dreaded assassin with no qualms for life and that all the creatures of the supernatural, no matter their level of power of influence, fears his abilties, secrets and Sacred Gear. The companion of Berolina Paimon, he obeys her ever command and has no problem in dispatching anything and anyone who dares to stay in their way. However, once formally introduced, Ichijou displays instead a bored, uninterested and tired personality, which both confuses and contrasts with his fame. Calm, formal and a bit phylosophical, the main persona seems to hold no grudges or internal conflict despite his fame and Sacred Gear, and despite loving and respecting his King Berolina, he doesn't share her racism against non-devil creatures or hate for higher authorities or overachievers, claiming he only follows her because he loves her a lot. However, he does try to cultivate his dreadful fame in order to rapidly and swirftly kill his targets and even takes some enjoyment out of it. Like his fame implies, he has no empathy for those he kills and can and will use their unrest shades in order to help Berolina achieve her goals. He also seems to possess some level of pride, as he won't take missions that doesn't have less than 95% of success for him. Ichijou takes death as a whole lightly since he can't possibly die, and for being a hitman, has a cold and coolhead demeanor all the time in order to carry orders and assassinations. History The main persona, Ichijou Tsukino, was a depressed and lonely young man. The only son of five children, unlike his DxD: R counterpart, he grew up without friends, and even with the love of his parents and sisters, he always felt distant and alienated from them since he was born weak, plain and non-athletic, in total contrasts to his beautiful, intelligent and athletic older sisters. Such inferiority complex grow in such scales that, once he reached college years, he attempted suicide by jumping off the Kuoh building. In the last minute before dying, however, he was found and reincarnated by Berolina Paimon who, seeing his potential and Sacred Gear, decided to make him her Queen. Once ressurected, he found out his current position as a devil and Berolina's Queen, and discovering his potential as her servant and his newly awakened Sacred Gear, he decided to dedicate his 'excuse of an existence' for her sake. He soon became one of Underworld's most feared killers due to his incognito appearance and the fact that he could change appearances in order to avoid punishment. His most feared feat was to completely erradicate the remaining fallen angels and cadres, which built their territory too close from the Paimon household. Powers and Abilities Acute senses -''' After being reincarnated as a devil and training ever since due to his position as Berolina's hitman, Ichijou developed acute senses much higher than standard devils, compared to those of a hunting animal. He can hear a single dropped needle on a crowd, search for a specific individual by following their scent and even see as twice as good as an eagle. It is implied that those are other abilties of people he might've absorbed. 'Master Martial Artist -' Despite disliking direct contact, Ichijou has an exceptional talent for hand-to-hand combat, being able to parry, stable and even overpower older, more experienced fighters by maintaining focus and with the help of his already sensitive senses. He's a specialist in Judo throws and locks, which helps him immobilize and them toss his victims to their death with his Sacre Gear. 'Master Marksman -' Due to his natural superhuman sight and acute senses, Ichijou is a master marksman which is said to very rarely miss a target. Despite knowning that bullets have no lasting effects on supernatural creatures, he uses it anyway in order to draw their attention and even enrage him in order to make them lose their composure. Moreover, he specializes in shoots in the eyes since, according to him, no matter the species, the eyeballs are still the most soft and vulnerable part of one's body, having so many counts on those that he was given the nickname 'the eye-eater'. 'Controlled Mentality -' Ichijou seems to have an immense control over the shades that inhabits his body. While previous users were said to have fallen into insanity once too many shades were unable to coup with their own demise without release, Ichijou can maintain hundreds of unrested souls inside his own mind without visible hubris. 'Nigh immortality -' Due to his Sacred Gear, Ichijou is able to change his own body and identity to another one's in dire situations, making him practically immortal as long as he has shades to spare. Equipments Memento Iron Maiden '''Memento Iron Maiden, '''also known as '''Embrace of the Merciful Saint, is Ichijou's Sacred Gear and the main reason why he was ressurected. It's a giant floating iron maiden which has the ability to instantly kill those who the user touches under certain conditions. Once the target is caught and caged inside the Sacred Gear, his/her death is painless and intantaneous, leaving no body behind. Once the body is destroyed, their shades, a lingering part of their soul, is stored inside a jewel on the user's hand and with it, the user can summon the spirit in a physical form, which once destroyed will be stored yet again inside the jewel for later use. The user has total control other said shades, and it can even use the original abilities they had in life, including Sacred Gears, magical knowledge and inherited powers. Moreover, the user can also change their appearance of the said shades, being able to retain and absorb their memories, feelings, knowledge and even use of their Sacred Gears, meaning Ichijou is able to use several other Sacred Gears as long as he keeps one's appearance long enough, also enabling him to take one's identity for spionage and information gathering. It's ultimate ability, however, is the ability of the user be able to escape death by changing places with a shade, destroying said shade in its place, being able to use this several times as long as there are shades left. Revolver -''' A revolver that Ichijou gained during one of his assassinations in the human world and also his signature weapon that he uses as both intimidation, aggro weapon and main equipment when not using his hands. A classic Colt Revolver, it holds seven slots for seven bullets instead of six. The Shades The shades are lingering remnants of souls from people Ichijou killed using Memento Iron Maiden, which are now sealed inside himself until they're reached peace of mind. However, Ichijou uses such souls in order to fight and summon allies himself for combat. A specific number of shades, however, developed some sense of self-awareness and under some conditions, are allow to emerge and work with Ichijou and use their special abilities, becoming 'beings' on their own and be bestow Evil Pieces. Ichijou Tsukino Annabelle Corleone Touroforte Sanchez Vladimir Volk Leonardo Leão Askar Françoise Alaude Francoise Alaude(フランスワーズ・アロード; Furansuwāzu arōdo) Trivia * The concept of several killed and absorbed personas is based on the several personalities of the Game '''Killer7. * With the exception of Ichijou, all the shades follow Twice Critical's theme naming after animals. ** Annabelle's surname, Corleone, comes from "Leone", which means lion in latin; ** "Touroforte" means "strong bull" in spanish; ** Vladimir's surname, Volk, is russian for "Wolf"; ** Both the name "Leonardo" and "Leão" are references to Lions. ** Askar's name can be translated as "Flying Bird"(飛鳥; asuka) ** Françoise's surname, Alaude, means 'skylark' in french. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Organizations